Amours Incongrus
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Recueil de fic] - Fics écrites sur des couples que je n'imagine pas du tout d'habitude, mais sous le défi d'une amie, je l'ai fait...Et vous retrouverez donc ces fics de couples plutôt pas du tout anodins... Tout le monde y passe, ou presque. (mais tout en douceur, promis)
1. Steve x T'Challa

**Note : **Alors j'ouvre ce recueil avec une explication : durant le travail d'une amie, je lui écrivais une fic par jour parce qu'on pouvait moins se voir. Du coup voilà… Elle me donnait un couple, un thème et un point de vue et j'écrivais. Je faisais pareil avec elle. Mais…Il arrivait parfois qu'on se donne des couples bizarres. (j'lui ai donné du Thanos x Tony a écrire à un moment alors…) Donc voici devant vous ce recueil aux couples « insolites »  
**Note 2 :** Steve x T'Challa pour le couple

Parce qu'ils avaient obtenus la victoire, ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble dans ce pays caché et pourtant gigantesque, qu'était Wakanda. Ensemble, ils comptaient bien fêter même plus que la victoire. Le fait que Pepper était enceinte par exemple, ou que Peter avait terminé son année de lycée. Le fait que Peter ait été invité lui avait fait grand plaisir. Et l'avait gêné aussi. Steve l'avait alors décontracté en lui rappelant comment il avait aidé durant la dernière mission.

De fait, la fête était plus qu'élégante, et à la limite d'être mondaine, mais avec ce petit côté exotique que seul le Wakanda possédait.

T'Challa appréciait d'être entouré de toutes ses personnes en qui il avait fini par faire confiance, même si ça commençait relativement mal.

Il souriait doucement, alors qu'il parlait avec James Barnes, comme si jamais ils n'avaient été ennemis par le fait que James était la cause de la mort de son père.

Il lui en voulait encore, bien sûr.

Mais disons, qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas tout à fait sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher éternellement. Et puis, quand il avait vu comment le soldat avait réagi en voyant ce qui l'entourait, les technologies du pays et ce qui allait avec… Oui. Comment aurait-il pu le rejeter ?

Comme il faisait le tour de ses invités, il termina devant Steven Rogers. Ce Capitaine qui têtu comme une mule lui avait tenu tête lors des ennuis avec James Barnes.

Mais T'Challa avait aussi appris à l'apprécier, et appréciait sa droiture et son air moins innocent qu'il n'en paraissait.

Il faisait aussi figure d'une personne bien humble pour une célébrité comme lui. T'Challa l'observa et ils entamèrent lentement une discussion.

Sans prendre conscience que de fait, le temps passait. Relativement vite. Quelques invités s'incrustaient dans leurs conversations, mais ils se découvraient toujours plus de points communs et d'intérêts qui paraissaient éloigner tous ces gens qui les approchaient.

Et pourtant, T'Challa et Steve ne semblaient pas si agités, très calmes, mais ils paraissaient bien enthousiastes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le bal.

C'était un moment où bien évidemment, tout le monde se retrouvait, se rapprochait, et dansait. Steve n'avait pas vraiment de cavalier ou de cavalière. A vrai dire, T'Challa dansait bien avec Nakia, mais il vit rapidement que le blond n'avait personne.

Probablement parce que si James avait trouvé chaussure à son pied en dansant avec Okoye par exemple, Steve lui, restait un peu penaud.

La prochaine danse s'ensuivit. T'Challa s'approcha du capitaine, l'observant avec un fin sourire :

\- Vous n'avez personne ?  
\- Pas vraiment, avoua Steve  
\- Alors, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Le blond sembla montrer un peu de surprise, avant d'afficher un air amusé. Puis, il s'avança vers son nouveau cavalier.  
T'Challa ne le savait pas, mais Steve pensait à quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment-là. A Peggy. Qui ne lui avait jamais offert la danse qu'il désirait, seulement dans ses rêves.  
Le roi du Wakanda dansait simplement avec le capitaine, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux.

Comme dans un conte de fée.  
En était-ce un ? Rien n'était sûr, et bien que T'Challa appréciait la compagnie du capitaine, il savait que ce n'était peut-être que pour un soir.

Après tout… Il y avait Nakia. Il y avait les regards aussi.  
Mais il le trouvait relativement charmant.

Si bien que leurs deux corps se rapprochaient un peu plus. Leurs sourires s'élargirent.  
Tandis que leurs coeurs battaient plus fort.  
C'était doux.  
Tout autant que le léger baiser offert par les lèvres du roi, sur la joue de son cavalier, à la fin de la danse. Baiser court, qui ne signifierait pas tant. Un plaisir d'un soir. Rien de plus.

Et si après ça ils se quittèrent, il fut évident que le royaume du Wakanda - mais surtout T'Challa – fut, par la suite, en très bon termes avec le représentant et défenseur de l'Amérique, Steven Rogers.


	2. Stuckony

**Note :** Stuckony (Steve x Bucky x Tony) parce que l'amour à trois c'est bien aussi ?  
**Note 2 :** Après je sais que j'ai déjà posté du Stuckony sur un de mes recueils mais xD

La tâche était difficile, le tout devenait compliqué, et même pour un génie comme lui, Tony était bien incapable de résoudre cette équation à deux inconnues. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé. Cela lui aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, et il aurait été sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais voilà : c'était bien sa veine de se retrouver avec une seule paire de menottes quand deux hommes se tenaient dans son lit, l'air attentif, et désireux.

Désireux du corps de Tony, qu'ils paraissaient observer avec envie. Tony se sentait presque rougir d'ailleurs, d'être autant admiré. Mais à la place de laisser ses joues devenir rouge, il préféra avoir un petit sourire en coin, charmeur. Et ce, bien que le fait de sentir des regards sur son arc réacteur ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Mais il n'y avait que Bucky et Steve qui pouvaient le regarder de cette façon. Qui en avaient le droit.

Cela dit, de se savoir observé avec envie, ne réglait pas son problème, et même, le compliquait plus qu'autre chose. Parce qu'au fond, il voulait bien s'amuser avec les deux, mais à qui allait-il passer les menottes pour s'amuser ?  
Steve s'approcha de lui, caressant son torse avec un sourire presque machiavélique :

\- Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse les enlever si tu me les mets.

Bucky s'approcha à son tour, venant embrasser la joue de Tony :

\- Tu parles, il serait capable de les casser avec sa force… Moi je me laisserais faire….

Qui avait proposé ce jeu idiot déjà ? Tony n'était plus sûr. Dans tous les cas, il se retrouvait toujours coincé.  
Quand soudain, James et Steve se regardèrent, et comme s'ils étaient télépathes, ils parurent avoir la même idée.  
James eut un petit sourire en coin, auquel Steve répondit par un regard en biais vers Tony.

\- …Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

Car c'était là aussi, le fait de sortir avec deux hommes qui se connaissaient plus que jamais. Ils eurent un petit rire, et bientôt, Tony se retrouva avec les menottes qui étaient dans ses mains…. Sur ses mains.  
Les deux avaient réussi à le menotter, avec une facilité, du fait de leur différence de gabarit.

\- Oh.  
\- Comme ça tu n'as pas à choisir, lui fit remarquer Steve en le serrant un peu  
\- Et on va pouvoir profiter de toi…. Ajouta Bucky en passant sa tête dans la nuque de Tony  
\- On dirait bien oui….

Alors, bientôt, ils firent ce qu'ils avaient dit : s'amuser et profiter d'Anthony Stark, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais qui découvrit les bienfaits de se faire détendre par deux hommes à la force incroyable, mais à la douceur incomparable.


	3. Steve x Howard

**Note:** Niveau temporalité c'est à chier, mais faut savoir que je pouvais pas aller regarder quand est né Tony au risque de me faire spoiler EndGame XD (à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic) (du coup j'ai toujours pas vu EndGame mais au moins j'accepte les spoils)  
**Note 2 :** Howard x Steve faites dans une UA (univers alternatif)

La guerre était finie, et ils se retrouvaient là, à boire un peu. James n'était plus là bien sûr. Peggy non plus, au grand regret de Steve.

Il se retrouvait seul, avec Howard. Howard Stark avec qui il ne pensait pas rester en contact après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pourtant, il fallait bien "fêter la fin de la guerre".  
Mais à quel prix ?  
Les deux n'avaient guère la joie et le bonheur de partager cela. Ils avaient plutôt envie de soupirer et regretter ceux qui étaient partis.

\- Elle était vraiment courageuse.  
\- Et elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout.

Steve ne pouvait pas le nier.  
Il pensa à James aussi. A ce meilleur ami qu'il avait perdu alors qu'il y tenait si fort. C'était comme perdre les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
Pour la paix.  
Mais si le monde se sentait libre, lui ne se sentait pas si tranquille. Surtout seul.

C'est pour ça que se retrouver à boire avec Howard Stark avait quelque chose d'incongru. Mais pas de désagréable, malgré les quelques sarcasmes qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer entre eux. Ils étaient proches, assis l'un à côté de l'autre au bar.  
Ils parlaient, de la guerre, de leurs amis, de leurs alliés, de leurs ennemis.

* *

Ils se revirent.  
Souvent. Comme pour combler le manque et la solitude, bien que Howard passait son temps à tourner autour des filles, encore et toujours.  
Un jour Steve l'observa

\- Tu n'en a pas assez de butiner sans savoir où te poser ?  
\- C'est justement là que tu ne comprends pas : je ne veux pas me poser.

* * *

Un jour, Howard emmena Steve avec lui pour draguer les filles, et le Capitaine était doué. Presque plus doué que Howard qui savait pourtant charmer par tous les atouts, à savoir la richesse, la beauté, les bons mots.  
Ils tournèrent autour des filles, mais Steve le faisait toujours avec respect.  
Toujours en restant vers Howard aussi.  
Très proche.

* * *  
Il y eut ce jour où Howard voulu emmener Steve draguer les filles.  
Mais Steve n'avait pas envie de fille ce soir-là, il préféra draguer Howard. Bien sûr, le Stark en fut surpris, et décontenancé. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas à la bonne époque pour ça. Mais quelque part cela lui plut.  
Et quand Steve, trois jours plus tard, osa l'embrasser, il le laissa faire.

Même : il y répondit.  
C'était comme combler un manque, recevoir de la passion, du véritable amour. C'était un baiser qui changeait de ceux qu'il offrait aux filles. C'était un baiser pour Steve.

* * *  
\- Je crois que je t'aime.  
\- Quelle surprise, avait répondu Howard à pareil déclaration.

Après tout, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps nu, dans le lit de Howard.  
Seulement, ils savaient une chose : être ensemble allait être compliqué. Mais pourquoi pas. Cela leur permettait d'oublier la fin de la guerre qui s'était déroulée il y a cinq ans, maintenant. Et de reconstruire quelque chose de nouveau. De plus doux.

* * *

Il y eut cette mission. Ce moment où tout basculait, où le Capitaine décida de tout sacrifier. Surtout sa vie, en fait. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, le reste du monde tomberait. Et ça, il en était hors de question.  
Ce fut donc lui qui chuta, à défaut du monde.  
Il chuta, et pensa à Howard. Lui qui voulait partager une fondue avec le capitaine le soir même, allait être bien déçu.  
Il ferma les yeux, et soupira de tristesse.

La guerre était finie, mais les hommes restaient ce qu'ils étaient. Et cela l'avait condamné.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, le monde à défaut de s'effondrer, avait changé.  
Des années étaient passées, une quinzaine, quand il ouvrit les yeux.  
Howard était plus vieux, l'air plus triste aussi, mais surtout il avait un fils. Anthony Stark. Et Steve apparaissait là, au milieu de tout ça.

Ce fut difficile bien sûr. Et pourtant Howard avait toujours tout fait pour le retrouver, cet amant de quelques nuits avec qui il avait tissé une relation bien profonde. Mais maintenant, il était marié, et avec un enfant.  
Et il se sentait si vieux. Tellement vieux.

Ce soir-là, alors que Steve avait couché Tony en compagnie de Maria, qui le considérait comme un deuxième parrain, ne se doutant de rien, Steve avait approché Howard.  
Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil, l'air vieilli, se sentant rachitique comparé à celui qu'il aimait.  
Steve s'approcha de lui, et caressa sa joue :

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau malgré tout. Parce que je sais ce qu'i l'intérieur de toi.

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa doucement, son baiser étant comme avant. Comme des années plus tôt. Tendre. Passionné. Doux. Libre. Provocateur...  
Howard se laissa faire. Il sentit la touche de tristesse. Il sentit les adieux dans ce baiser.  
Cet adieu à un amour, au troisième amour qu'il perdait à nouveau.


	4. Tony x Clint

**Note :** Tony x Clint (parce que pourquoi pas)  
**Note 2 :** Ecrit sur le thème « La première fois »

Il y eut beaucoup de premières fois. C'était toujours pareil quand on était un couple, on se retrouvait à faire des premières expériences constamment, et certaines étaient toujours un fabuleux souvenir. Ou pas. Par exemple, la première dispute, ça n'était pas souvent un très bon moment à passer.  
Il y eut donc, toutes ces premières fois.  
La première fois que Clint rata sa cible juste parce que Tony lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. La première fois que le cœur de Clint rata un battement juste parce que Tony était torse nu. La première fois que Clint rata la marche parce que Tony venait de lui faire une proposition à fort sous-entendu.  
A y regarder de plus près, c'était comme si Tony s'amusait de jouer avec la précision de l'archer pour la réduire à néant.  
Etait-ce un jeu pour l'homme à l'armure ? A force, l'archer s'était posé la question. Après tout, cela en devenait presque une rengaine. Et il s'en sentait presque vexé. Comme si Stark jouait avec lui en faisant semblant de l'aimer pour mieux le voir tomber

Alors il y eut cette première fois là aussi.  
Celle où Clint coinça Tony dans un coin, parce que de toute évidence, il était de toute façon plus fort que lui. Celle où Clint l'observa avec un air ardent, qui donnait l'impression qu'il savait lire en quiconque, et qui pourtant ne semblait pas si effrayant.

\- Tony, soyons honnêtes, tu sais que tu peux me le dire : tu joues avec moi ou tu m'aimes réellement ?

Clint Barton avait toujours été comme ça : dire les choses qu'il pensait, pour amener la personne à changer un brin, quel que soit le changement.  
Et de toute évidence, cela eut son effet, parce que soudain, ce Tony assuré et charmeur devint rouge comme une pivoine, ce qui amusa l'archer. Et en même temps, cela lui donna l'impression que son cœur faisait de la balançoire dans un pré fleuri.  
Mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question, alors il attendait. Patiemment.

Tony souffla un bon coup, et fini par répondre :

\- C'est juste drôle de te voir rater quelque chose, Legolas.

A cette appellation, Clint avait l'impression que Tony fuyait quelque chose.  
Sauf que cette fois, Clint n'avait pas envie de rater quelque chose, de rater sa déclaration, de le rater lui.

\- C'est ta réponse ? Tu joues uniquement avec moi ?

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'enfin le regard de Tony se tourne vers lui.

\- Non... Non, je t'aime aussi. Je veux dire... C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est drôle de te voir rater...Ca te rend...Mignon.

A cet instant, Clint se demanda qui était le plus mignon des deux, puis sembla reculer un peu. Tony s'en sentit presque délivré, bien que presque déçu que ça se finisse là.  
Du moins, c'était avant que soudainement l'archer l'attrape par le col et l'observe

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, alors, maintenant. Tu vas me faire rater ça aussi ?  
\- Hm...Non.

Clint hocha doucement la tête, et alla l'embrasser lentement.  
Et autant dire que Tony fut heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait rater ça, parce qu'il semblait plus qu'évident que l'archer embrassait aussi bien qu'il savait viser.  
Ce fut leur premier baiser, et l'un de leur meilleur.

Fin


	5. IronWinter

**Note :** Alors celui-là c'un peu bizarre de le mettre dans « amour incongru » parce que je sais que pas mal de gens shippent, mais on va dire que bon, j'ai jamais écrit de fic dessus alors…  
**Note 2 :** IronWinter (Tony x Bucky)

Le soleil était à son zénith, et si certains étaient à l'eau, Bucky préférait les observer de loin. De très loin. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller patauger dans l'eau, et préférait rester dans son coin. Il ne se sentait pas légitime en plus. Les autres s'amusaient, mais lui avait-il le droit ? Depuis qu'il était devenu le soldat de l'hiver, pour redevenir "Bucky" les choses avaient été difficile pour lui. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de lui, sur certains points. Comme sa liberté. L'homme fanfaron et charmeur qu'il fut, s'était un peu estompé, et "Bucky" n'était pas réellement de retour. Il était plutôt James.

De fait, l'idée d'aller à l'eau était même presque terrifiante. Et si son bras avait du mal avec ça ? Oh, il savait que c'était faux, vu qu'il avait même sauvé Steve en plongeant pour lui.  
Mais et si ? Et si quoi. C'était la bonne question.  
Il ferma ses yeux. Il était bien là, loin des autres. Tranquille.

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner à la mer, Ariel ?

Il ouvrit un oeil.

\- Ariel ?

Plus étrange encore, était en fait la voix qui lui avait adressé la parole. Tony Stark. Les deux auraient dû être dans un conflit permanent parce que James avait tué ses parents. Mais peut-être parce que Tony savait ce que c'était de tuer indirectement des milliers de gens - mais lui en construisant des armes -, et savait qu'on pouvait en avoir des remords, il ne semblait pas si horrifié. Bien sûr, il avait voulu lui casser la figure. Mais avec le temps, le tout s'était calmé.  
A son souvenir, Tony faisait partie de ceux qui profitaient de l'eau et du temps, tandis que Bucky restait sous un parasol.

\- Oui, Ariel. Jusqu'à peu tu n'étais pas très bavard, alors...  
\- C'est qui Ariel ?  
\- ...J'avais oublié que tu étais comme le Capsicle. C'est la Petite Sirène.  
\- Je vais me transformer en écume ?

A ces mots, James ne sembla pas si attristé à cette idée.  
Tony fronça un peu les sourcils et secoua la tête :

\- Oh non, à mon avis non. Tu es plus fort que ça.

Pourtant, parfois, avec ce qu'il avait subi pour devenir le soldat de l'hiver, James avait cette impression. D'être déjà devenu de l'écume.

\- Non, toi tu serais plutôt du genre à secouer le prince et faire qu'il sache qui tu es. Alors tu n'es pas Ariel, c'est vrai.

Il y eut un silence, parce que James ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.  
Tony l'observa avec un sourire et poursuivit :

\- Viens, et promis, je ne te noierais pas.  
\- Si je ne coule pas avant.  
\- Oh non, je sais parfaitement que tu sais nager.

Apparemment, et au vu de son regard, Tony sous entendait quelque chose. Sous entendait-il ce qu'il avait fait pour Steve ? Il n'en était pas sûr.  
Il finit par se lever.  
Le suivre.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Après tout, Anthony Stark en personne était venu le chercher.

Une fois dans l'eau, il ne nagea pas vraiment. Déjà parce qu'à peine arrivé il se fit attaquer par de l'eau en giclée, lancée par Steve pour l'embêter, puis par un peu tous les autres Avengers qui faisaient mumuse dans l'eau. Et autant dire que Clint savait si bien viser, qu'il manqua de l'aveugler.  
La mer contenait du sel. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Tony fini soudain par le protéger. Comme ça, en lâchant :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, petite Sirène, votre prince est là pour vous !

Avant que Bucky ne l'enlève à coup de giclée :

\- Je sais me défendre tout seul, prince

Et ils eurent un rire.

Plus tard, tout le monde était un peu plus calme. Steve était allé explorer les fonds marins - ou au moins la surface de ceux-ci -, pendant que Sam le prenait au défi d'aller toujours plus loin. Natasha et Clint avaient trouvé un endroit secret à base de roche pour discuter intimement, et Wanda nageait tranquillement avec Vision qui volait au-dessus d'elle.  
Là, Tony s'approcha de Bucky qui l'observa.  
Ils étaient relativement proches, dans l'eau et sous ce soleil éblouissant. James l'observa, et eut l'impression, que celui-ci ne faisait que l'observer aussi. Ils s'observaient. Ca n'en finissait pas, avant que Tony, s'approchant, lâche doucement :

\- Même si tu n'es pas Ariel, tu dois forcément venir un conte.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'avoir une pareille couleur de yeux c'est impossible... C'est beaucoup trop magnifique pour être réel.

James qui ne s'y attendait pas, sentit presque son cœur faire un tour avant de ne rien répondre.  
Il n'osait pas.

\- On dirait presque que tu as les yeux vairons comme ça... Tu te verrais... C'est beau.

Et tandis que Tony disait ça, il plaça sa main sur le visage de James. Celui-ci trouva enfin les mots, en reculant légèrement :

\- Tu dois avoir attrapé une insolation, Stark.  
\- Je ne pense pas, James.

Il insista sur le "James" comme une invitation à ce que Bucky l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Pourtant tu dis n'importe quoi.  
\- Je dis que tu es beau, est-ce vraiment n'importe quoi ?

James jeta un oeil à son bras métallique, avant de laisser ses yeux retourner vers ceux de Tony :

\- Oui.

Tony resta silencieux, avant de s'approcher, et de prendre doucement la main de Bucky pour qu'il vienne toucher l'arc réacteur au milieu de sa poitrine.  
Le contact fut aussi métallique et "froid" que celui du bras de James.  
Il n'en fut pas surpris. Mais par contre, il était surpris par ce geste. Et il n'osa pas se dégager.

\- Nous sommes pareils toi et moi. Sur beaucoup de choses.  
\- Je...Ne vois pas en quoi.  
\- Vraiment ?

Bucky lâcha un léger soupir, détournant le regard.  
Tony l'observa, et alla embrasser sa joue, avant de murmurer :

\- Si tu n'es pas la petite sirène, tu peux être aussi mon prince charmant. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

Et sans insister, sans le harceler, ni le forcer, Tony le laissa tranquille. C'était à lui de choisir.  
James l'observa partir. Restant silencieux, en pleine réflexion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Tony prenait les paris sur la distance que pouvait parcourir Steve, avec Sam, il vit la silhouette brune de James s'approcher.  
Se tournant vers lui il sourit :

\- Hey, tu veux pari...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un baiser le coupa. Baiser sur la lèvre. Puis baise-main, doux, presque timide.  
Bucky l'observa avec un petit sourire parce que Tony paru se figer, voire rougir et fit :

\- Eh bien mon prince, on est intimidé par son prince charmant ?

Si Tony répondit par une giclée d'eau, une chose était sûre, peu après, Sam n'avait plus personne avec qui parier, et Clint et Natasha durent partager leur endroit secret avec un autre couple.  
Mais pour James, une autre chose était sûre : il ne regrettait pas cette sortie à la plage.


	6. Tony vs le monde

**Note :** Euh, on a eu le couple à trois, eh bien maintenant on a le harem. J'dirais qu'il faut prendre cette fic avec humour.  
**Note 2 : **Mais c'est Tony x PLEINS DE GENS voilà…

C'était un échange mutuel. C'était un rythme cyclique, un moment où les lèvres allaient et venaient sans s'arrêter. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, où chacun se réveillait, à sa façon. Tony était assis à boire son café, quand Steve, le premier, celui éveillé avant tout le monde, venait de l'embrasser sur la bouche avant d'aller chercher son propre café. Puis il y avait eu Bruce, qui lui, avait préféré venir embrasser la tempe, mais que Tony avait rattrapé pour goûter ses lèvres. Puis, Bruce était retourné à son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes après, Tony était en train de manger une biscotte. « C'est bon pour toi » avait un jour déclaré Steve. Mais Steve était retourné à l'entrainement, et le goût de ses lèvres avait fini sur celles de Bruce par ce baiser que Tony lui avait donné. Alors Natasha arriva, semblant si réveillée quand d'autres dormaient encore, elle attrapa sans attendre le brun, ignorant sa biscotte, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, léchant légèrement ses lèvres avec amusement. Tony eut un petit rire, et quelques instants plus tard, Thor revenait avec Loki de leur sortie matinale. Tony, qui avait fini sa biscotte, alla embrasser Thor, qui embrassa Loki qui embrassa Tony. Le cercle étant fait, ils retournèrent chacun à leur activité. Enfin, Tony termina son petit déjeuner, et alla dans son atelier. Mais sur le chemin, il croisa Rhodey, qui avec un sourire, lui laissa un baiser sur la joue, que Tony garda pour lui. Une fois au travail, il sifflotait, chantonnait sur la musique que Jarvis lui laissait, alors qu'il vit soudainement un archer arriver :

\- Je veux le mien aussi !

Et sans prévenir, il alla embrasser Tony, qui le serra un peu, pour profiter légèrement de lui, le dernier réveillé, le moins matinal.

\- Il y avait un peu de tout le monde, sur tes lèvres, lâcha Clint : je le sais, Nat' me l'a dit.  
\- Et ça te dérange ? répondit doucement Tony  
\- Nah. Au contraire, c'est un moment de partage que j'adore.

Ce partage de lèvres, ce moment où les lèvres de Tony devenaient le centre de l'attention, comme un fait naturel, parce qu'au-delà de la discorde, il y avait un amour permanent. Clint s'éclipsa et Tony se sentit sourire, avant que Coulson ne lui rende visite. Quand ils s'embrassèrent, par pure façon de dire bonjour, Tony sentit sur les lèvres de ce dernier, la présence de Clint qui était passé par là.  
Point de jalousie pourtant. Toujours de l'amour. Après tout, il valait mieux ça que se mépriser. Et partager sans cesse les lèvres de chacun, juste par curiosité, ou amour.

Fin


	7. JARVIS x La Cape

**Note :** JARVIS x La Cape de Docteur Strange. PARCE QUE HEIN WHY NOT (quand mon Castor m'a donné ce couple j'ai pas mal ri)

Toute cette histoire allait le rendre chèvre. Ou bien, allait sentir de nombreux bugs dans son organisme. Il ne comprenait pas, et ça avait un côté presque frustrant. Parce que JARVIS comprenait tout. Il lui suffisait de tout analyser pour comprendre. Mais là non.  
Ces derniers temps, Tony le laissait vaquer s'il en avait envie sous la forme d'une armure. JARVIS en était plutôt satisfait, mais c'était là qui avait reçu la lettre. Enfin "la lettre". Un bout de papier vide jeté devant lui, sans rien indiqué dessus.  
JARVIS avait analysé la chose, mais il n'y avait pas d'empreinte, rien du tout.  
Il avait regardé le papier, l'avait ramassé. Mais n'avait pas trouvé son expéditeur. Et pourtant, il semblait évident que l'intelligence artificielle était malin comme un renard. Seulement, cette fois ça ne semblait pas suffire.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que cette histoire lui trottait encore dans la tête, une autre lettre atterrit encore devant lui. Il chercha encore l'expéditeur. Analysant même les mouches et autres insectes qui passaient dans le coin. Vérifiant si un certain homme fourmi n'était pas passé par là.  
Mais rien de tout ça, simplement le couloir, vide, et le bout de papier.

Cette fois, le bout de papier avait une écriture élégante qui disait "JARVIS" avec un petit coeur.  
JARVIS décida d'analyser l'écriture. Cela il savait faire.  
Et la réponse fut bien étrange.

Quelques instants, il faisait face à un certain sorcier pour le confronter :

\- Excusez-moi, Docteur Strange...  
\- Oui ? Il est rare que je reçoive la visite d'une intelligence artificielle...  
\- Est-ce vous qui m'avez écrit cela ?

JARVIS lui montra la lettre et Strange sembla sourire, tel un chat de Cheshire comme s'il savait déjà tout mais qu'il ne dirait rien.

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas moi.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, vous venez de déclamer un paradoxe dans vos paroles, à l'instant.  
\- J'ai bien écrit ce mot, mais ça ne vient pas de moi.

JARVIS ne sembla toujours pas comprendre, et Strange haussa les épaules. Sans donner plus d'information. JARVIS se dit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de cet homme qui aimait les mystères, et commença à se retourner pour partir, avant de sentir comme quelque chose qui s'accrochait à lui.  
Se retournant, il vit la cape de Strange, le tenir par la jambe

\- Excusez moi, mais votre cape...  
\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

L'intelligence artificielle sembla réfléchir un instant. Mais non, tout cela restait vague. Jusqu'à ce que soudain... Il s'aperçoive que la cape n'avait pas d'empreinte digitale. Qu'elle était vivante. Et qu'elle bougeait de plus en plus de Strange pour aller contre l'armure qui animait JARVIS..

\- C'est elle...?  
\- Il semblerait, qu'elle ait eut un coup de coeur pour toi.

JARVIS trouva cela étrange, mais laissa la cape s'enrouler autour de lui, et sentit comme une impression de joie, et d'amusement.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Tony buvait son café, il put aperçevoir la cape semblant "tenir" la main d'une de ses armures.  
Il les fixa, en train de se balader dans les couloirs, comme en pleine discussion mais en silence.  
Tony se dit qu'un seul café pour la matinée ne serait pas suffisant pour passer cette étrange vision...

Fin


	8. IronStrange

**Note :** J'ai hésité à la mettre dans ce recueil parce que je ship. Mais boooon. Oh et c'est UA  
**Note 2 :** IronStrange (Tony x Dr Strange) (sur le thème « Rien qu'une nuit de plus »)

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne serait jamais possible. Parce que l'ère ne le permettait pas, et que si quelqu'un découvrait la cachette de Strange, alors, il serait probablement brûlé sur le bûcher. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas. L'impossible frappait à leur porte, alors que leurs corps en demandaient encore. Ils étaient pris, et autant dire que la douleur était présente.  
Mais Anthony était un noble, Stephen un magicien, et cette relation était bien loin de plaire dans ce monde.  
Encore plus, par leurs deux sexes équivalents.  
Mais c'était trop tard, la magie avait opérée. Elle les avait frappé et...

On frappait à la porte.  
Le noble était en train de se casser la tête à trouver une solution. Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Strange, comme ça, juste parce que leur amour était trop fort. Parce que la loi l'interdisait, le monde, les moeurs, la vie, aussi.  
Peut-être que seul la mort les réunirait pour de bon. Anthony y avait songé, sans vouloir s'y résoudre.

Il entendit de nouveaux frappements contre la porte, et réagit. Il devait l'ouvrir.  
Mais à chaque fois qu'on frappait à sa porte, il craignait le pire. Il craignait que le monde ait compris, il craignait que Strange et lui soient condamnés, de juste s'aimer. Ce monde, cette époque, c'était stupide. Tellement.  
Tony, comme rarement on l'appelait, ouvrit la porte, en prenant une large bouffée de respiration, par crainte.

Mais derrière il y avait Stephen, qui le regardait.

\- Non, Stephen, je ne peux pas...  
\- Rien qu'une nuit de plus  
\- Non ! Non...Si je fais ça...  
\- Rien qu'une nuit. Et après, s'il faut, je partirais.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Et au vu de la tête de Stephen, il semblait s'en douter. Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent. Trop près, si près. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer, c'était impossible, ils s'aimaient trop pour ça. Anthony le savait, et il attrapa bien vite le magicien pour le faire entrer.  
Une nuit, encore une. C'était comme le rituel. La nuit, ils étaient les amants parfaits, le jour, quand venait le fait de nouer un lien, Stephen et lui savaient : ils devaient arrêter aujourd'hui, là, maintenant. Et le soir, l'un venait voir l'autre, et jamais ils ne se séparaient.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer, ils n'y arrivaient pas.  
Toutes les nuits, était la nuit de plus, et leur amour secret était de plus en plus menacé.  
D'ailleurs, cette nuit, une autre personne frappa à la porte. C'était un toquement, sec, froid, glacial, et énervé à la fois. Anthony entendit la voix qu'il y avait derrière. La personne savait, elle se doutait, elle venait les arrêter, lui et son amant.

\- ...Toi et ta nuit de plus, marmonna Anthony, qui commençait en vérité à paniquer  
\- Anthony, veux-tu toutes les nuits du monde avec moi ?

La question se posait.  
Tony en connaissait déjà la réponse :

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui, mais là je crois que c'est fini.

Stephen secoua la tête. Et, il utilisa toute ses forces pour créer un portail. C'était un art rare, et difficile, un art auquel il s'était entrainé durant des jours, à défaut des nuits qu'il passait avec Anthony. Mais un art, qui était leur salut.  
La porte s'ouvrit, peu après, défoncée. La personne, et ceux qui la suivait découvrirent la maison, cherchèrent les coupables. Ceux qui s'aimaient quand il ne fallait pas.  
Mais il n'y avait plus personne.  
Ou si.  
Dans le reflet d'un miroir, l'homme qui venait les chercher vit deux êtres s'embrasser, ressemblant fortement à Stephen et Anthony, dans un monde qui semblait bien différent, plus gris, plus carré.  
Alors qu'il voulut les atteindre, le reflet s'estompa, et l'homme se vit, juste, dans toute sa laideur et son ignorance.

Stephen avait offert le plus cadeau qu'il pouvait à Anthony : toutes les nuits de leur vie, ensemble, heureux, et amoureux.


End file.
